This invention relates to solid or jelled fuels and more particularly to a clean burning, smokeless fuel having a colored flame, which may be used, for example as a replacement for candles.
Candles are often used for special events such as wedding receptions and banquets to create an atmosphere appropriate for the occasion. Known candles may be obtained in a variety of colors, but the color of the flame is always orange. Candles are made from wax and may generate excessive smoke.
Torches which use liquid fuel are also available, tut such devices emit excessive smoke and cannot be used indoors. In addition, the flame from the torch is orange in color.